The Inevitable War
by Brooklynnx
Summary: When The Inevitable War leaves SpiderMan in a coma, the Avengers create a clone against Mary Jane's will to stop Venom's nearterrorist plot to blow up the city. But can a mere clone do what SpiderMan was born to do, even with the help of the Avengers?
1. It Starts

_Disclaimer: Yeah, so I do not own any of the featured Marvel characters. Big surprise there._

It would go down in history as one of the greatest superhuman battles to date. It lasted three days, and neither side stopped or showed mercy. It was a fight full of old grudges and new dangers; combined, these forces created a monster. One was already a ruthless villain, but the other was playing for the home team. His mind was just twisted by guilt and fear.

The monster who had threatened half of New York was commonly known as Venom. He was taken over by an alien symbiote years ago, and he used his power for evil and to feed his own greed. Unlike Spider-Man, the home team.

Spider-Man went out in his trademark tights two days ago with one thought in his head: he had left his mark on this world, he made a difference. And it started out as any other day: he took his triangular route from Central Park to Radio City to Chinatown, which wasn't really a triangle but more of a jagged, shapeless figure, and scouted the area for a tingling sensation he christened his spider-sense, which warned him of danger.

It was around noon that he caught Venom in Times Square, with gas tanks. It didn't make any sense at first, since the symboite suit's weaknesses were fire and sound, which would both happen if an explosion were to take place. But then he saw something different. Some sort of bomb.

Venom had stolen this prototype from Stark Industries, and he planned to test it himself, adding gas tanks to add a little extra boom to the fire that would follow.

"You! Can't we get one minute without your meddling mug?!" Venom hissed.

"What are you doing, Brock?"

"What does it look like, Spider-Whoos? We're gonna blow up Times Square."

"Sorry to ruin your whole evil plan, but I'm not about to let that happen."

"Suit yourself."

And the battle began.

It started off like normal battles: Spider-Man cracking jokes, Venom sending death threats (mostly related to Spider-Man's spleen), and more punches being thrown than a champion boxer would be able to manage.

"We've had it with you, Spider-Man!"

"And I've had it with you endangering people!"

"God, do we despise you! Once we're done killing you, we'll bring your body over to the pretty model. Let her see exactly what we can do to you if we tired!"

"Leave MJ out of this, Brock!"

"It's all too personal now, Parker!"

Spider-Man felt his rage boil up inside of him, and, like a ferocious, uncivilized beast, he thrust himself at Venom, hoping to break every bone in his body.

"I am tired of you threatening my family, Brock! No more! I'm not holding back anymore! If I have to kill you, I will!"

On the second night things turned bad for Spider-Man. He was tired and hungry, he was beat up and bruised. He couldn't tell if Venom had any injuries, but he had slowed down too as well.

The media, at this time, had full, 24 hour coverage of the brawl. Some channels were dedicated to it. They started to call it "The Inevitable War", as the feud between these two superhumans was not that secret.

On the third day Spider-Man and Venom had restricted themselves to the ground. Spider-Man flipped and landed in the street. His spider-sense tingled, and as he saw his enemy jumping towards him he has hit by a bus.

No one really saw what happened next. Some say they saw Spider-Man's neck snap. Others say he spun a webline too late to save himself. Whatever the true story is, Spider-Man flew forward, rolled, and lay out in the street, unconscious. And that was when Venom fled the scene and made his escape, which he had been unable to do with Spider-Man on his tail the past few days.

No one went near the hero that was on the pavement. No one dared.

Spider-Man, after all this, was hit by a bus? It didn't make sense. Paramedics rushed to the scene and declared that he was indeed not dead, and they moved him to a secure location. Not secure enough, apparently, since his body was stolen that same night.


	2. Stark Tower

"Where_ is_ he?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that! You think I can be the wife of a superhero and not know that the Avengers took his body? Now, _where is he?"_ Mary Jane Watson-Parker was crying. She had seen the battle take place on the television, and when she heard that Spider-Man's body had been stolen from a hospital in Queens, she had taken a taxi right to Stark Industries, also the home of the Avenger's Mansion. She pulled her red hair behind her ears and she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve.

Captain America nodded. He was hesitant, as could be expected. Buy Mary Jane deserved the truth. And he knew it. He wasn't sure how she got through security, though, and under better circumstances he probably would have asked her. But he merely bit his lip, closed his eyes behind his patriotic mask, and ushered her through a long maze of hallways.

Mary Jane was not impressed by the facilities that Stark Tower contained. She was not impressed by all the famous superheroes that were in the building. She did not even say hello. All she did was look ahead, holding her purse tightly under her arm. She passed a long mirror, and she saw that her face was stained by her bleeding mascara. But she didn't care. All she cared about was Peter.

Peter was such a good guy. He would actually pass as normal, too, if it wasn't for his tight-wearing half. He was a part-time science teacher and also a photographer for the _Daily Bugle, _which was not the proudest paper but probably one of the most widely-read due to its coverage on Spider-Man, with pictures Peter almost always took. _A lot of good that did him, _Mary Jane thought.

Captain America made a sharp turn. Mary Jane followed, and then suddenly bumped into Deadpool. He staggered backwards, hands up defensively, "Watch where you're goin', babe."

Mary Jane nearly slapped the man in the red and black mask. He dodged it, then stared at her through blank eyes.

"What's your deal?"

"Deadpool, this is Mary Jane Watson-Parker."

That shut him up. "Oh."

They continued on their way. Mary Jane heard shooting distantly in the background, and she noticed that they were passing the Arsenal chamber. She did not wonder what sorts of high-tech weapons were being used in there, weapons the government probably didn't even have. She just kept walking.

"Is he okay?" Mary Jane asked abruptly.

Captain America was stunned by the broken silence. "He's alive, Mrs. Watson-Parker."

"No, Steve, is he _okay?"_

Captain America stopped walked. No one called him by his first name while in costume. No one. He cleared his throat. "It's just down the hall, ma'am. That room, right there."

Mary Jane looked at the room. And, once they arrived outside of it, she stood there for some time, staring at the door.

"Would you like to go in?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Captain America opened the room up with a key, and he swung the door open. Mary Jane walked slowly. When she was in the doorway, and when she saw her husband lying there in his torn Spider-Man costume, she burst into tears. "_Oh my god, oh my god..."_

Captain America gave her a small, brief hug. "It's okay. He's in a coma."

"A--a _coma? _Can--can he hear me?"

"He may be able to. You can give it a try. Go on in, Mary Jane. I'll wait outside. Take as much time as you need, okay?"

Mary Jane nodded and walked inside. She moved closer and closer to the bed, and she took a seat right beside him. She looked at all the tubes that were keeping him alive. She did not hold back her tears.

"Damn it, Peter._ Damn it!_" She cried. She leaned on the bed, her head in her arms. "I _knew _this would happen sooner or later. You just had to go out and save the world! But...but that's _you_, isn't it? You wouldn't be you if you weren't Spider-Man. It's hard...it's so hard to just sit at home on the couch and _watch, _watch what happens to you on TV. Watch as you get beaten and broken and bruised and hit by buses..." She started crying again.

"Peter," she said. "Peter, if you can hear me, do_ not_ give up. Okay? Do _not_ stop _fighting._ You've fought worser, scarier things than a coma. Remember...remember the time the Green Goblin kidnapped me? And...and he threw me off the Brooklyn Bridge, just like Gwen? But, but you caught me. You did it, tiger. And...and when the Chameleon pretended to be you? And he tried to trick me into cheating on you, while you were locked in a cage? Jeez, you've had stranger enemies, Pete..." her voice trailed off as she thought. "But _see?_ You_ always_ do it--you _always_ pull through and you _always_ make it. So pull through now! Make it! Just--just don't leave me Peter, _please don't leave me."_

Mary Jane sat in the chair, staring at her husband live off machines for over a half hour in silence. Finally a very nervous Captain America knocked on her door. "Mary Jane? Uh, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

She started to gather her things.

"No! Take your time, if you're not done--"

"No, no, he knows I'm here. I'll be back, sweetie. Okay?"

She walked to the door, her heels clicking and clacking. As she turned to leave, she stood in the doorway and stared at her husband. "Go get 'em, tiger."

_A/N: Well, new story, new action...I'm really excited about this one. Thanks to all my reviewers already! It makes me smile ;). _

_Kool Moe D.--thanks for reading a lot of my stuff, I really appreciate it! I will totally keep on keepin on for you! ;)_

_Taco Kid--you review tons of my work. Thanks so much! I hate annon. reviews though--I can't PM you and thank you like that. Oh well, this'll have to do._

_And Ace Detective, nice to hear from you again. Yeah, I guess I'm pretty much the head honcho of the archive. But I always look for stories that are up to my...standards. And let me know about joining the Legion, okay?_

_To anyone else who may review, thanks so much! Those three people were my first reviewers so, yeah. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Progress

Mary Jane had been told that some of the various members of the Avengers needed to speak with her about what had happened, and she knew that she could not turn down their offer. They _were_ the Avengers, after all. Mary Jane was holding herself together very well as she greeted Iron Man, Luke Cage, a guarded Deadpool, and Wolverine.

"Logan, since when are you a member of the Avengers?"

Wolverine crushed his beer, smiling at her. "Whenever I wanna be, hon." He said. He was trying to be a warm and welcoming as he could, and it was hard for him to do so. But Mary Jane was going through a lot with her husband in a coma--everyone knew that.

"So, what did you all need to speak to me about?" She said professionally.

Iron Man cleared his throat. "Mrs. Watson-Parker, as you know, Spider-Man and Venom have a very close and personal history. Apparently they were rivals down at the _Bugle. _Spider-Man is by far the most capable of defeating Venom--he knows what it is like behind the suit, and his spider-powers make it easy for him, if you will."

Mary Jane nodded briefly.

"We fear that Venom may be on to bigger and badder things. His plot to blow up Times Square--"

"--with a bomb he stole from _you,_ Mr. Stark. I thought you were out of the illegal weapon-dealing business." Mary Jane coldly interrupted.

Iron Man nodded. "I am, be assured. But my company is still developing new technology. Anyway, we have evidence that he may be plotting an act of terror against this city."

"What? Venom? That doesn't sound like him."

"He is unpredictable, at the moment. We are trying to figure out his motives. But in the mean time, no spot in New York City, parts of Long Island and parts of Jersey, are safe. Mary Jane," he breathed. "We need a man of your husband's power and talent."

Mary Jane caught on right away. His words clicked in her head as she showed her refusal. "No, no _way. Out _of the_ question." _

"If you could try to understand--"

"Understand? Don't give me that! All I understand is that you want a clone of my husband running around to do your dirty work. No! Can you imagine what that'd be like? For me?"

"Not only will a clone help us defeat Venom, but it would also remove any thoughts of Peter Parker being Spider-Man. Peter could have a bad case of the flu, or you could come up with some sort of lie, while Spider-Man is still out there."

Mary Jane was not budging. "I am so tired of all these lies..."

"It's a part of our job, ma'am." Captain America said, putting his gloved hand on her shoulder.

Mary Jane thought about it, then shook her head. "No. No, I do not approve."

"We don't need your approval. The cloning process has already begun." Deadpool said.

"What?" Her face showed her disbelief. "You did that without me knowing?"

"We just wanted to speak with you about it and--"

She put her hand in Iron Mans' face. "Say no more. I do not care. I do not want any part of this clone. I am going to go sit with my husband now, thank you." As she turned to leave, the others could tell she was crying. The four heroes looked at each other. Finally Logan sighed. "Fine, I got it."

Logan didn't bother knocking. He walked in the room and sat beside Mary Jane as she watched her husband turn into a living vegetable. "Mary Jane, I--"

"Is it going to look like him?"

"What?"

"The clone. Is it going to look like Peter?"

"Do you want it to?"

She shook her head no.

Logan nodded. "Then it won't. I'll talk to them."

"It's just going to scare me. I'll see Spider-Man on the news and I'll think Peter's okay." She started to cry. Logan hesitated, then patted her back. "We just gotta deal with Venom now. Parker's on his own. We're helping him, I am even wonderin' if Professor Xavier can come down here and try to talk to him telepathically or something like that. But we do need that clone to help get rid of Venom. Peter was good at that."

"As long as it doesn't look like Peter," Mary Jane sniffled. "As long as you don't call him Spider-Man, as long as he wears a different costume, as long as it's destroyed as soon as Peter wakes up--"

"Slow down, Red! One step at a time." He got up to leave when Mary Jane grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Logan."

"Yeah, sure." He pulled his hand away and walked out the door and into the hall. And, strangely, he felt bad for Mary Jane. He normally did not even consider how other people felt, but for some reason he walked with a heavy heart. He then realized that Mary Jane was probably just as strong as her husband.

**_A/N: _****_Ace Detective: freewebs(dot)com/thelegionofnotsosuperheroes. Check out the chat forum.  
_**

******_And _****_Chatterpuncher, you're the greatest. Don't even think about not reviewing the first chapter! You've read so much of my work, I am greatful that you take the time to review at all._**

**_  
_**


	4. So Afraid

Mary Jane refused to leave the Avenger's Mansion. She threatened to lock herself in a closet for all she cared, but she would not leave her unconscious husband and his newly-developing clone in the hands of "a bunch of whack-a-doos with powers", as she put it.

" It's fine, I'm sure," Captain America had told her.

"So, when will this clone be ready? Soon, I take it? After all, if you're going to clone a person who is currently in a coma so he can take out a terrorist while, at the same time, not getting permission to do so, I'm sure that you won't take your time."

Tony Stark snarled at that. "What we are doing is in the best interest of the citizens of New York and New Jersey, Mrs. Watson-Parker."

She nodded. "I don't want the focus taken away from my husband for some clone."

"Never, Mary Jane!" Captain America said.

"We're doin' all we can for Webhead, Red. Ya gotta believe that," Wolverine said.

Mary Jane nodded. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Of course."

"Starbucks?"

"Deadpool, get her a Starbucks?"

Deadpool's head spun around. "What? Are you kiddn' me? Send Luke Cage to do it! Or Punisher! Why me?"

"Because I don't like you." Mary Jane smiled.

Deadpool chuckled, humoring her. "Fine. But _just_ because your hubby's a veggie. I—hey—wait a minute!"

"What?"

"My common-sense is tingling." He laughed, exiting the Mansion.

Captain America did not laugh. "I don't get it."

"Spider-sense, common sense. He was making fun of Peter."

"Oh. That wasn't very professional of him, I'm sorry."

Mary Jane smiled. "It was _kind_ of funny." And after that she excused herself and went back into her husband's room. When she walked in she swore she saw him move, but she realized that there was no activity. His charts read the same thing. He was alive. Barely.

"Your buddy Deadpool is a real charmer, Pete," Mary Jane said. "I don't like being here. First of all, because it kills me to see you like this. But I'm a normal woman, and they're—they're the _Avengers,_ for God's sake! I mean, really—it's so odd and awkward. I try to act as normal as possible, but it's so strange!" she smiled and rubbed Spider-Man's face. " Logan's here. He's being really nice to me, actually. I think he realizes what a good guy you are. Captain America is just amazing. He's so amazing, Peter. He really cares, he's just a good person. But Tony Stark is trying to defend his whole cloning-you plan. I don't care if it's a good idea, or even if it's the _right_ thing to do—I don't like the idea of a clone of you running around there. I told them not to make it look like you. Remember the first clone? Jeez, that didn't go well at _all..." _

There was a knock on the door. It was Deadpool. He handed her the coffee. "You know how awkward it is ordering a cup of joe in this get-up?" He told her.

"You know how awkward it is to be with a bunch of superheroes while your husband is lying in a coma and his clone is being developed as we speak?"

Deadpool left the room.

Mary Jane stroked her husband's face again. "You will never be alone, you got that? I will not leave you, I will never give up on you. Because you will wake up. I know you will. I'm trying to be strong for you, Peter. But it's so hard." And her voice trailed off as she smothered her head in her arms, crying. _"I'm so scared, Peter." _

There was a knock on the door. Mary Jane hated being interrupted when she was with her husband, but it was Captain America. "Mary Jane, uh…the clone is undergoing the final DNA arrangements. He will not look like your husband."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left her alone again. All alone, again.

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! _**

**_  
_**

**_Ace Detective: freewebs(dot)com/thelegionofnotsosuperheroes. Go to the 'Chat Forum' page.  
_**


	5. Unveiling

"Uh, Mrs. Watson-Parker? Captain America and Iron Man want you for the unveiling of the clone."

"Thank you, Mr. Cage," she replied to the hero. "But I am not interested. I would rather sit here with my husband."

"Yeah, but Captain Am--"

"Luke Cage, sir, I do not want to go." Mary Jane said. She did not look up from her husband's body.

"I'm under orders here. Can't you just go look at it?"

Mary Jane was tempted, and so she agreed, but told Peter she would not be long. She grabbed her purse and walked with Luke Cage to some sort of chamber-like room. Outside the chamber were a bunch of superheroes. Inside the chamber was a naked man.

"I did not come here for pornography."

"Mary Jane, this is Spider-Man's clone," Tony Stark said, ignoring her comment. The chamber door opened, and the man walked out and put on the tights that were given to him. He smiled. The man had brown hair, longer than Peter's, and distinct eyes. Mary Jane stared at him. "He looks nothing like Peter, does he? It took some altering, but we managed it."

"He has his eyes."

"Hrm?"

"His eyes. They're Peter's."

"Who's Peter?" the clone asked.

Tony Stark nodded. "Peter is Spider-Man, who you are supposed to be. You were briefed on this, I assume?"

The clone nodded. "My name is Jesse Michaels. I am to take Spider-Man's place until he's out of his coma. I have to fight Venom and stop him from blowing up the city. That's Peter's wife, Mary Jane. She doesn't like me very much."

Mary Jane blushed. "It is not that I don't like you...Jesse. It's just that it is very hard for me to have Spider-Man running about when the real one is in a coma."

He nodded. "I know. I've watched footage of Spider-Man in battle, and I memorized some of his jokes. That will make me more realistic, right?"

"Right," Captain America said. "Son, here's your mask."

Jesse pulled it over his head. Mary Jane's heart broke as she looked at him. She kept telling herself, _It's not Peter, it's not Peter, don't think it's Peter because it is not Peter. _

"Okay, Jessee. Head over to the training room with Wolverine here. Then we need you out in the city."

The false Spider-Man nodded and Logan shot Mary Jane a look of sympathy. Mary Jane merely nodded as the clone of her husband left.

"Mary Jane, you handled that--"

"He has his eyes," Mary Jane interjected.

"Well, that is debatable."

"He has Peter's eyes. Change it."

"I--I can't."

Mary Jane wiped tears from her eyes. "This new Spider-Man better work, because I won't let you make another one."

Captain America placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane wanted to believe him, but she simply could not.

**_A/N: sorry for the short update. thanks for checking it out--it means so much!_**

**_Ace Detective: you need to type in the website, it's not on google or whatever. just replaced the (dot) with an actual period(.) because fanfiction doesn't allow links. so literally type in in the address http:// bar. If this doesn't work, or if you can't figure it out, then either e-mail me or find me on AIM or don't bother, because I am tired of going back and forth like this. _**

**_this site is: freewebs(dot--replaced with a .)com/thelegionofnotsosuperheroes. Go to the 'Chat Forum' page.  
_**


	6. In Action

"Peter. Please wake up. _Please?_ Please, I can't do this. I can't deal with that clone. He has your eyes._ He has your eyes,_ and he's not you but he's Spider-Man and I _can't do this!"_

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Red," said a harsh voice. Mary Jane looked away from her husband's bed to the doorway. It was Wolverine.

"Oh. Logan."

"MJ, how long has Peter been playin' dress up? You've been doin' this for so long. And I know it ain't something you get used to, but stuff like this happens. I have a new respect for you, Red."

Mary Jane cleared her throat by swallowing. "I appreciate that, Logan, but this is different."

"Not really. Peter is not gone yet. So far, it's just another dramatic event as the wife of a superhero."

She looked at him oddly. "I don't know why Peter never trusted you. You're a very nice man."

He laughed. _"Me?_ No. But I do feel bad that you're going through this. Now, that clone thing is happening, whether you can deal with it or not. He's actually out there right now. He's a good fighter, and his annoying little jokes are just like your husbands. I wonder if you can insert and annoying gene in someone's DNA...anyway, if I didn't know better, I'd say that he is the original Spidey."

"Well, you _do _know better, and he's not."

"Right." Logan nodded.

Mary Jane remained quiet for some time, her eyes not blinking, as she was afraid to miss a sudden movement that would suggest her husband was okay. She started crying again. She had been doing that a lot lately. "Do you think he'll wake up?"

Wolverine didn't answer right away. "I sure hope so. I can't imagine this world without Spider-Man and his stupid jokes."

She smiled at that. Wolverine stood. "Do you wanna see your hubby's clone in action? I think it'd be a good idea, so when you see it on TV or later on or something, you're prepared. Ya gotta at least _try_ to deal with this."

Mary Jane stood up and walked out of the room with Logan. He took her to some sort of conference room. In the center stood a long wooden table, lined with hard-backed black chairs. Tony Stark, in full costume as Iron Man, stood in front of a large plasma screen built into the wall. Captain America sat at the end of the table, joined by Deadpool, the Punisher, Luke Cage, and Thor. Mary Jane was surprised that Thor was there, but she just greeted them casually. She was an actress. She was good at acting in tense situations.

"I'm glad you are here, Mary Jane. I wanted you to monitor the clone's progress, give us hints or tips to show that it is really the true Spider-Man. You do know him best. We will be able to speak to the clone through a microphone wiring device implanted in his ear."

Mary Jane nodded. "Okay. I can do this."

Logan looked at her. "You sure?"

She nodded again, "No, but I have to do this."

The TV screen flashed on, and at first it was very blurry. But then the city showed up, and Mary Jane realized she was seeing out of the clone's own two eyes. Was this how Peter saw the city? It was breathtaking. She had, of course, been on several trips as Spider-Man carried her through the city, but she never realized how lucky he was--or any of these people were--to see the greatest city in the world as such a liberating place.

"Okay. Uh...he's going to straight," Mary Jane noted. "Peter always told me how he had specifically-designed patrol routes, so that he has easy access to multiple areas of the city. And he likes to show off, too, by doing flips and such, even when no one is looking."

Iron Man tapped in to the clone. Soon the screen showed the city upside-down. Mary Jane smiled, but inside she was screaming. All she wanted was a hug from her husband. But he was in a coma. He was not out in the city, like this broadcast showed. He was lying in a bed, and Mary Jane knew that he'd give anything to trade places with the clone and be swinging through his home again.


	7. Out In The Field

_Jeez. And this Spider-Man guy gets to do this all the time! Lucky dog! _The faux Spider-Man thought as he headed into the city. He was trained using simulators and such, but the real version of web-swinging was by far the most amazing thing he'd ever done in his short lifetime. He grabbed the web fluid, felt it jerk him. He loved it.

"Just keep moving in the route we discussed. Stay alert!" said a voice in his ear.

"Right. Staying focused."

He gained momentum and pushed himself over a bilboard, flipping off a webline and rolling ontop of a roof. He stood, ran, and dove off again. He loved the feeling--he felt free.

"Once you make yourself seen Venom will most likely show himself and challenge you. Now, he has had some personal relationships with Spider-Man in the past, so when he speaks to you you are to repeat exactly what I say. Understood?"

"Yes," the clone said. He didn't like the idea of seeing this Venom guy in person. He was scary enough from the video.

"Turn left," the voice said to him again.

"How do you know--"

"There is a small videocamera embeded in your nervous system. It is projecting what you see to a live video feed here with us."

"Wow. That's cool," he said, unsure if now would be the proper time to object. Sure, he was a clone. Sure, he had been created for this one purpose. But that didn't make him any less human. A camera in his brain? Come on!

"Spider-Man! Hold up!" cried a voice. The clone spun around. When he saw who had been calling him, he merely cocked his head. "Wow. He's on fire."

"That is the Human Torch, aka Johnny Storm. You two have a...rocky relationship."

"Rocky?"

"You pretty much hate each other, when it comes down to it."

"Oh. Super. Uh, Heya...Matchstick."

"Spidey, I didn't expect to see you for a long time. You were hit by a bus!" The Human Torch was flying in mid air. The clone couldn't help but think to himself, _Cool._

"Yeah. Well, you know how we do it. We heal a lot faster than most types," the clone lied.

"That's good. Keep your cover for right now," said the voice in his ear. "The less people who know, the better off we are."

"What are you doing?"

"Patrol," the clone repeated from the voice in his head. "Venom was never found. He's still at large, as far as I'm concerned."

The flaming man nodded. "True. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Don't let him get your spleen! He has first dibs on mine!"

The Torch laughed and went on his way. The clone felt proud of himself. He had make a joke. With spleens. And the guy on fire had believed him. Awesome.

"Good job. Keep moving. We'll need you for easy deployment once we have a lead."

"Okay, boss."

"That means swing. Now."

"Oh, right."

The clone jumped off the roof and started moving again. His heart was pumping and he felt alive. Maybe this Venom guy wasn't so tough. Maybe this Venom guy was just a scary monster on the outside. The clone wanted to believe it, but somehow he knew that this scary Venom guy was everything he knew he would be, times ten.


	8. Talking

Even though he knew he was a mere tool, and that this situation was incredibly serious, he couldn't help but have fun. Web-swinging was amazing! He flipped and he rolled and he experimented with the powers that were given to him. New York City was his playground. His big, scary playground. And with every playground, there were bullies who pushed you in the sand. This particular bully, however, was harder to find than most.

"I still have no idea where Venom is."

"Keep moving, that's all you can do. Knowing Venom, he'll find you."

"I don't want any surprises from this guy!"

"Too bad!" said a deep, harsh voice. The clone landed on a rooftop and spun around. Venom landed on the opposite end with a thump, making the roof shake. He grinned. The clone gulped.

"Uh...uh...guys?" the clone whispered.

"Act normally."

_"Normally?"_

"Just repeat what I say," said the voice.

Venom cackled, which made the fake Spider-Man shiver. "We gotta hand it to you, Webs. We didn't think you'd be seein' the light of day again."

"We?" he mumbled.

"He speaks as if he's two people. We covered that! Repeat after me!" the voice shouted, annoyed.

The clone didn't move. "Yeah, well, how could I miss kickin' your butt to Jersey again?"

"Not unless we get another bus and throw it at you."

"One time was enough, thanks." the clone said, trying to appear how the real Spider-Man did in the films.

Venom's long, slobbering tongue hung out the side of his mouth. "Where'd you go, Parker? We heard your body was stolen."

"How could I be stolen if I'm right here? Get your facts straight, Brock."

"Oh, we have our facts straight, Parker. We know lots of stuff. We know where five bombs are planted in this hellhole you call a city. We know when they'll go off. We know lots of stuff," he laughed so loud the clone felt the vibrations.

"Bombs? That's not your normal style...you're moving up in the world."

When Venom failed to reply, the clone said, "Tell me where the bombs are, Eddie."

"And spoil the fun?"

"This is not fun! Innocent people dying are not fun! They're calling this an act close to terrorism! You're not a terrorist--you're a greedy, self-centered monster and you do what is in your best interest. How are these bombs in your best-interest."

"Consider it a 'welcome back' present. That bus may have knocked you outta the game, but we're still playin'!" Venom snarled.

The clone gulped. "Eddie, please?"

"Oh, it's please now? Grow up, Parker."

"Eddie, all the times we've teamed up? You're not evil, you're--"

"Shut your mouth, Wallcrawler! You don't anythin' about me. We teamed up because I felt like it. I don't feel like tellin' you where the bombs are, Parker! I feel like watchin' the fireworks."

He was disgusted. "You're sick."

Venom grinned. "Jealous?"

Then, following the orders that the voice in his ear told him, he lunged and attacked. He grabbed for Venom's throat, but Venom ducked and rolled, kicking the man in the Spider-Man costume away. Venom started running, apparently not in the mood to fight.

"Where are the bombs, Eddie?" he shouted after the fleeing villain. But Venom didn't look up.

The clone stood on the roof. He buzzed in to the other heroes. "Now what?"

"Venom's not budging. We need to find those bombs."

"No kidding," the clone spat. "But how?"

There was a silence. "Come back to Stark Tower. We need to call a meeting."


	9. A Meeting

Mary Jane tapped her foot on the ground. Hard, so it was audible. "A _meeting?_ You shouldn't be holding a _meeting,_ you should be out there looking for those bombs!"

"Mrs. Watson-Parker, we know what we're doing," Captain America smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you do." And she stormed off, more confused than anything else. She marched off into her husband's room. She did not burst into tears this time, as the sight had become more familiar, but not less painful.

"Honey, you have to wake up. Venom has bombs planted all over the city! You have to wake up. You know what to do in these situations. I don't trust the Avengers. They're..."

"They're what?"

Mary Jane turned around from her husband's bed. Wolverine was leaning on the door frame, drinking another can of beer.

"Oh. Logan." Mary Jane breathed.

"They're _what?"_ he repeated.

"They're...they made a clone of my husband without my consent, first of all. Why should I trust anything they do?"

Logan smiled. "These people are the closest thing Webhead has to friends. They got things covered."

Mary Jane gave a weak smile, but tears started flowing. "I miss Peter."

"We all do. I don't like that clone--he's too lighthearted an' floaty."

"Floaty?"

Logan laughed, and then motioned for her to follow. "You should be at that meetin', Red."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

He nodded. Mary Jane sighed, said goodbye to her husband, and followed Wolverine. She had no idea how large this Avenger's place was. They made it to another conference room. Mary Jane walked in quietly and took a seat next to Logan. She stared as the clone sat across from her. She couldn't _help _but stare. _It's not Peter,_ she told herself._ It's not Peter..._

Soon a number of different Avengers recruits piled in the room. Mary Jane watched as the Scarlet Witch, Yellowjacket, the Black Panther, and the Hulk (dressed as Dr. Bruce Banner) all took their seats. Then there were the regulars she had seen at the Mansion before. Mr. Fantastic was also there, and he gave Mary Jane a warm smile, but then wondered why she was not sitting next to Spider-Man, and then...why was she there at all?

"Okay, People!" Tony Stark said loudly. "It's time for you all to be kept in the loop. But as Avengers and even honorary Avengers, we need you to keep this a secret."

Captain America stood. "As you all know, Venom and Spider-Man and had a long battle, what has come to be known as The Inevitable War. The 'War' tragically ended when Spider-Man was hit by a bus and Venom made his escape. Now here's the part you don't know," he breathed, hesitated, then took the plunge. "This is not Spider-Man. It is a clone, which altered genetically to have Spider-Man's powers."

Among the blank stares, Mr. Fantastic mumbled, "genius."

"The real Spider-Man is in a coma from the bus impact. Now, the only reason we did this was because we knew Venom was still at large. And we were right. Venom has planted bombs all over this city. We have no idea where they are, what his motives are--but if we don't stop him the simultaneous explosions could be called a terrorist attack."

"How many bombs?" the Black Panther asked.

"Five."

"And you have no possible locations, even?"

"None whatsoever. I know we are all very busy and have our own individual tasks on our to-do lists, but we need your help as Avengers. This city is in danger."

There was silence, and then Mr. Fantastic looked at Mary Jane. He mouthed, "Are you okay with this?"

Mary Jane shook her head and mouthed back, "No."

As the meeting adjourned Mr. Fantastic made sure to speak with Mary Jane. He put his flexible hand on her shoulder. "Everything will work out, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane trusted Mr. Fantastic deeply. She nodded, and then asked him if he would see Spider-Man. He, of course, agreed. She led him down the hall to her husband's room. As she walked in, she saw a silhouette sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"Excuse me?!" Mary Jane said irritably.

The silhouette turned around. Mary Jane growled. It was the Black Cat. This woman was not to be trusted, by Mary Jane's standards. She was a thief who was in love with Spider-Man, and Mary Jane did not want her here.

"You! Get the hell out of here! How'd you get in here?!"

"Easy, calm down! I was just leaving."

"Yes, you were. Get out. _Get out!"_ Mary Jane cried.

The Black Cat nodded, ran past them and down the hall, where she could made her exit. Mary Jane was tempted to go after her when Mr. Fantastic walked inside. He looked at the charts, at his heart rate, and even after her knew Peter's condition, he still busied himself to make Mary Jane feel better.

"I can't say that he'll wake up any time soon, because that information just can not be known. But he is alive and healthy."

Mary Jane's face was still in disgust. "I can't believe she was in here. How dare she! Where the hell is Stark? He'll hear about this!"

"I already have," Iron Man said as he walked in. "Mary Jane, I am so sorry. I had no idea--"

"It's your building, Stark! How could someone break in?"

"I can assure you, it's nearly impossible. But I am going to have this room guarded from now on. Okay?"

Mary Jane, still not completely satisfied, nodded. "Right. Well, we are all going off to search for the bombs."

Mary Jane nodded. "What should I do?"

"Just keep your husband company, I am sure he would appreciate that."

Mary Jane nodded again. She looked out the window moments later and saw herds of superheroes dispersing to go save the city. She saw Spider-Man. _It's not Peter, It's not Peter. Peter's right here, that is not Peter. No matter how badly you want it to be Peter, Peter is here. In the bed. In the coma. _Mary Jane looked out the window one last time, tears in her eyes. _It's not Peter. _


	10. Help From Jarvis

_Uh, hey, God? It's Mary Jane. Yeah, long time since you've heard from me, huh? Listen--if you can do something for Peter, please...please, help him. And, if he's already up there with you, tell him I love him. Okay? Can you do that for me, God? Just help Peter. Help Peter._

Mary Jane felt awkward. She rarely prayed at all in the past, and when she did, it was sort of uncomfortable for her. But she needed all the help she could get. _Peter_ needed all the help he could get. She decided to step out for a minute, to take a breather. There was a security guard standing beside the door. She wondered if he had superpowers...

Mary Jane rummaged through her pocketbook and found what she was looking for. She pulled the cigarette out, then was dismayed when she realized she had no lighter. Then, almost on cue, Johnny Storm entered Stark Tower.

"Hey, Johnny. Can I get a light?"

He laughed slightly as he walked closer. He looked at the cigarette. "Didn't you quit?"

"Just give me a light, Johnny."

He pushed her cigarette down. "You're stronger than that." He told her.

Mary Jane grunted, frustrated, and flicked it on the ground. Johnny put his hand on her shoulder. "How is he?"

She didn't reply. He asked her if he was allowed in. She said of course. Mary Jane didn't follow him inside, but she could overhear his talking. "Hey Webs. It's Johnny. Or Matchstick. Or Flame-for-Brains. Or whatever other dumb nicknames you call me. It's good that you're resting up, y'know. Your clone is really convincing...he had me fooled. But we're all here for you, okay? Mary Jane is right outside, and I don't know if she's left Stark Tower since she found out about the bus. You're lucky to have someone like her there for you. Now, I gotta go help find these bombs. Venom's planted them all over the city, if you haven't heard yet. Get better, Webs."

Mary Jane flashed him a weak smile as he exited. He opened a nearby window, 'flamed on' and then leaped. Mary Jane watched the flaming man fly away._ It's gotta be so hot_...she thought. She stood outside the door for some time, thinking, until she was interrupted by a grunt. She jumped. It was Jarvis!

"Jarvis! What are you doing here? I thought you worked for Captain America."

The old man smiled. "I serve the Avengers, my dear. If I may ask, Mrs. Watson-Parker, how is Spider-Man?"

Mary Jane bit her lip and shook her head, unable to speak.

The old butler nodded. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Mary Jane thought, then said, "Yeah, actually. Can you get me a copy of _Peter Pan?"_

"The book?"

She nodded. "His aunt used to read it to him all the time as a kid, and then he read it to her on her deathbed. I think, maybe, it might spark a memory or something."

He nodded. "Of course. Anything that may speed his recovery." And the old butler was off. Mary Jane felt bad, sending him off like that. Where the hell could he find an exact copy of that book? Maybe she should tell him not to bother. But no, he was gone already. Mary Jane started to bite her nails. Damn, now she wanted that cigarette.

Jarvis was back soon, smiling. He handed her the book with care. "Mr. Stark had a copy in his library."

Mary Jane smiled back. "Thank you so much, Jarvis. Really."

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Two cups of coffee, I guess. One for me, one for...y'know."

Jarvis smiled. "I heard Spider-Man is quite the coffee drinker."

"Oh yeah. Him and caffeine!" Mary Jane laughed. She entered the room, sat beside her husband's bed, and opened the book. It seemed that it hadn't been read in a while. She found a bookmark stuffed in towards the end of the novel. She didn't want to move it, so she began reading from that spot.

Her voice was soft at first, but it grew louder as she became comfortable. There was a knock on the door, and Mary Jane stopped and turned around. It was Jean Grey. From the X-Men. Spider-Man was getting a lot of visitors today, wasn't he?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine. Want to come in?"

Jean smiled and nodded. She motioned at the coffee on the table in the room. Jarvis must have been careful not to disturb Mary Jane while she read. "You expecting someone?"

Mary Jane was about to say, "It's for Peter," but she shook her head politely and offered it to Jean. Jean took it and smiled, grateful. "Mary Jane, I am so very sorry about Peter."

"Yeah. It's hard."

"Of course it is. Anything you want to talk about?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm just waiting."

"What were you reading?"

Mary Jane took a gulp of coffee._ "Peter Pan._ It holds some memories."

"Don't let me stop you. Keep going."

"Oh. Uh, okay then." Mary Jane took the book out and began reading again. She glanced up at Jean every once and a while. Her eyes were closed. She was concentrating hard...she was a good listener. Mary Jane got to the very last page within no time, and she became teary-eyed as she read the last words. She closed to book cover hard, to awake Jean from her trance. Jean opened her eyes and smiled.

"He's okay."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to--I just--"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I am telepathic. I tried to speak with him."

Mary Jane wasn't bothered by the lack of privacy or permission. Her eyes were wide. "He's okay? Did he say anything?"

"No," Jean said. "But I sensed him. He has not left his body. He is okay."

Mary Jane ran over to Jean and hugged her, mumbling and ranting things that didn't make much sense to the visiting mutant. But she could understand the 'thank you's, which were followed by 'your welcome's.


	11. Le Boom

"So, you're a clone, huh?"

The false Spider-Man nodded as he web-swung next to the Human Torch. The two had been assigned as partners to search for the bombs.

"You had me fooled. So, do you know who I am or..."

"You're the On Fire Guy, right?"

"The name's Johnny. Spidey and I have a love-hate relationship."

"Oh."

"Most of the time it's hate," Johnny said as he flew over an advertisement for the _Daily Bugle._ "But he's just jealous because I'm hot stuff. Get it? Hot stuff? I'm on fire?"

He tried to laugh.

"So, yeah, Webs hates the fact that I'm a big deal."

"Oh. Okay." The clone said.

Someone buzzed in his head, "We have located on of the bombs in Times Square. This was the obvious one. So that means there are four more out there! Alpha Squad, take Brooklyn and the Chinatown-slash-Soho area. Beta, you guys get the Upper East Side. Chi Team, I need you to check out Midtown again, and--"

The Human Torch said, "That's us. Come on, Midtown's right this way and--Woah!" He stopped in his track. So did the clone. It was Venom.

"Since when are you friends?" Venom snarled.

Johnny buzzed in to Iron Man, then said, "Where are the bombs?"

"Oh, still wondering about that are you?"

"Eddie, please. You know it's not worth it," the clone told him. "Just stop."

"Don't plead to us, Parker! The bombs are ready to go off in one hour! Tick-tock, tick-tock! Running out of time!"

Johnny was about to chase after Venom as he fled, but the clone pulled him back. "The bombs! The bombs are our first priority!"

"We need Venom!"

"No, we--" but the clone was burned as the Torch chased after the fleeting black blob in the distance. The clone buzzed in and told Iron Man what happened.

"Ugh, Storm. You keep searching for the bombs, understood? If Johnny does succeed with capturing Venom then maybe he'll confess."

"We have sixty minutes,Stark! That's six-'o', one hour!"

"Comprehended. Continue your search for--"

"The bombs?" the clone said, standing on a rooftop. "There's no way in hell we'll find 'em! This is the biggest friggin' city there is! And I--_WOAH!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!"_

"What is it?" Iron Man shouted in his ear.

The clone couldn't manage is mouth to form words, since he was so fixed on the firey explosion that had just consumed the Brooklyn Bridge harbor.


	12. Happyness

"And the time you use_d Italian _food to fool Electro? That was pure genius!"

Peter laughed along with them. "Yeah, I've had my moments."

"You've had a lot of moments, Pete!"

Peter Parker wasn't really sure where he was, but he honestly did not care. Sitting on benches surrounding him was Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and Gwen Stacy. And he spoke with them, and he laughed with them, and he didn't care what was going on after a long time.

"It's good to know you guys were watching over me," He said. He was in his Spider-Man costume--he wasn't sure why--but everyone still called him Peter.

"We're always with you, dear. You know that." Aunt May said.

"Yeah, I do."

"How is Mary Jane, Peter?" Uncle Ben asked.

"She's good. We miss all of you guys."

"I miss you too, Pete. I--"

_"Peter? It's Mary Jane. Again. I'm still here. Honey, you need to wake up--please! Please, we need you. A bomb just went off and we need you. I miss you. I'd feel better if you were here. Keep fighting, Peter. Keep fighting. Just...don't leave me."_

The sound came from thin air and echoed all around them. Uncle Ben looked at Peter. "It's time to go, Peter."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Peter, they need you."

"But I need you."

"Since when are you so selfish?" Gwen laughed.

"I love all you guys. I miss you."

"We love you too, Peter."

Peter nodded sadly, not sure how he'd leave and what would happen. "Gwen! Wait! That night, on the Brooklyn Bridge! Was it me? Did my webbing kill you?"

But he did not hear her response, because at that instant he woke up.

_**A/N: A little short, I know, I'm sorry! I don't like cramming too much in.**_


	13. Missing

Mary Jane Watson had stepped out for a moment, to breathe and to grab another cup of coffee. She smiled and nodded to Jarvis and other random superhumans inside the Avenger's Mansion. But she did not say a word to anyone. She did not feel like talking.

Her head down, her green eyes on the floor and her matted red hair in her face, Mary Jane walked alone. Her heels clanked on the tile, but she didn't seem to hear. She didn't seem to hear anything. She was lost in her own little world. A world where Peter was neither dead nor alive.

Mary Jane saw the room where her husband lie from a distance. She stopped and stared. How long would this continue? How long would she be haunted each time she went in, only to find her husband was not awake, anxious to see her? Mary Jane gulped and kept going for the room. She finished her coffee as she walked through the doorway and tossed it in the trashcan. When she looked at the bed, she nearly fell over. Her mouth gaped open, her eyes wide. She had to hang onto the doorframe to maintain her balance.

Peter was not there.

_Oh my God! Someone stole his body! Again!_

Mary Jane ran down the hallway, tears clouding her vision. "Help! Help!" She cried. "Peter's gone! He's not in his room!"

"What?" Jarvis said, his brow wrinkled with worry.

Mary Jane turned to the old butler. "Jarvis, Peter is gone!"

Suddenly the place went into complete lockdown, as all remaining people inside were to be searched and to assist in finding him. Iron Man, who was out in the field with various other superhumans, sent a team back to help locate Spider-Man. Sue Storm, Mr. Fantastic, Jean Grey and Wolverine all started searching.

Five minutes went by. There was no sign of Spider-Man's body.

Seven minutes.

Ten.

Mary Jane was crying, and she did not care who saw and she did not try to stop. She wanted Peter. She wanted him so badly. She _needed_ him. "_Please," _she said aloud to no one in particular. "Please, let him be okay."

Mary Jane walked, standing outside the restrooms now. She paced the floor unsure of what to do. Who would take him? That Black Cat woman? Oh, Mary Jane had always hated her. What about some crazy doctor wanting to do tests on him? What about someone who worked for Jameson?

Mary Jane heard a toilet flush inside the Men's Room. The door swung open and out came a man in a ripped Spider-Man costume. Mary Jane stared at him, astonished.

"Sorry," he said. "I really had to go to the bathroom."

Mary Jane screamed so loudly it echoed and she wrapped her arms around her husband. All Peter could hear her say was "Oh my God, oh my God! Oh my God!" over and over again. She rolled up his mask and kissed him, crying so hard she couldn't control herself anymore.

Spider-Man held her, looking around at all shocked faces of people from his fellow superhuman community. He looked down at Mary Jane, and bluntly asked, "I've been in a coma, right?"

She nodded.

"Wow. Mary Jane, I saw Uncle Ben. And Aunt May! And Gwen."

"I--wow."

"Yeah. They'll all doing fine."

Mary Jane hugged him again, smiling for the first time in a long time. Spider-Man looked at the others. "So, what did I miss?"


	14. Wide Awake

"He's still recovering," Iron Man said. "He's not completely in his right mind. But he's okay. I can't believe it..."

Mary Jane was crying tears of joy for the first time in what seemed to be ages. She nodded. "Can...can I see him?"

Iron Man nodded and allowed her inside his room. He was awake! He was sitting up, watching television from his bed, and he was awake.

"Hey Peter."

He turned to look at her. "Hey."

"I didn't think this would be awkward."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. What are you watching?"

He looked at the screen. "The Daily Show With Jon Stewart. It's a good way to catch up."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Wait! Hey! Stark!" He waved down Iron Man, who had passed the room. Iron Man stopped and retraced his steps. He poked his head in. "Yes?"

"Where's Venom? What about the bombs?"

"It's all okay, Spider-Man."

Mary Jane gave Iron Man a weird look. "All okay?" She asked.

"Mrs. Watson-Parker, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Mary Jane walked out of the room and Iron Man shushed her voice down. "Mary Jane, We have the TV rigged so he's watching re-runs. He can't know about the explosions or about Venom. He'll want to jump right back into action, and his body is not prepared to do that."

She nodded, not sure if she agreed with him or not. She wanted her husband to be better, but she also knew he could help stop the madness that was happening. And if she really knew Peter, then he'd be out of bed as soon as he heard the words. Mary Jane nodded and walked back in. He didn't even seem considerate--did he realize how much trauma she had been through? Maybe he was still out of it--waking up from a coma where your deceased Aunt, Uncle and Ex-Love of your Life were must be sort of odd.

So she sat beside her husband, who was not wearing his costume, and watched television. It was obviously a re-run...but he didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he didn't care, and he knew, and he just wanted a break.

"Peter..."

"Yeah, Red?"

"Peter, I'm sorry. But I'm your wife. And I need to tell you the truth. You need to know what's going on."

He positioned himself differently as he shut of the television. "What?"

"Venom is on the loose, and one of the bombs exploded."

He jumped out of bed, just like everyone knew he would. "Where's my costume?"

"I'm not sure," Mary Jane looked down at the floor.

Peter grabbed her by the shoulders. "Thank you, MJ," and he kissed her forehead.

She gave him a weak smile. "Go get 'em, tiger." But he did not hear, because he was running down the halls of the Avenger's Mansion in his hospital robes. Mary Jane was soon summoned from the room, and Tony Stark asked her if she had a hand in what happened.

"No. I remembered on my own. You think I'd not remember getting hit by a bus?" the newly-costumed Spider-Man said.

Iron Man nodded. "Okay then. I guess it's time for you to meet Jessee."

"Jessee? Who the heck is--" he was cut short as he saw a man walk up in a costume--his costume! The man put out his hand. "Hi Spider-Man. I'm your clone."

Spider-Man blinked. "Wow."

"It's okay, Spider-Man. I understand that I have to be terminated now that you've woken up." the clone nodded.

"Wait! No! No...before we go terminating people...we could use him."

"How so?" Iron Man asked.

"Okay, it may sound nuts, but remember, that's normal for me. I've got a plan."


	15. A Plan In Motion

_God, it feels good to be out in the city again, _Spider-Man thought as he grabbed his web and pushed himself forward. He still had a tremendous headache, but other than that he felt a million times better. Someone buzzed into the earpiece that Iron Man had persudaded him into wearing.

"Spider-Man. Clone. What's your position?" Iron Man asked.

"His name is Jessee. And I am headed towards Times Square."

"I'm at the specified location," the clone answered back.

"Right. Remember, you two--this will only work if your timing is perfect."

"I _know,"_ Spider-Man said. "I came up with the plan, _remember?"_

He dispatched, as Times Square came into view. He was actually looking forward to this--getting back at Venom. Spider-Man knew exactly what to next. He scanned the area, looking for the key that would start the plan. He landed right beside the Naked Cowboy, strumming his guitar and singing to a couple. The couple jumped--the man fell back on his butt. Spider-Man smiled at the Cowboy, though it was not seen due to his mask, and looked at the big television--the biggest in New York. The_ Daily Bugle News_ was on, with J. Jonah Jameson as the anchor. Jameson had hated Spider-Man since day one, and used his newspaper to slander Spidey's reputation. For the most part. it worked. The man was noticable for his red, square head, mustache, and ever-present cigar.

Spider-Man nodded and headed down to the _Bugle_ building, where the show was filming from. He quickened his pace, knowing that he had to make sure Venom was around to watch the big television in Times Square.

He saw the building, not so far from Chinatown, in the distance. He launched himself off a webline and he landed on the exterior. Quickly he entered the first open window he came to. He looked around and saw a janitor, his face showing his surprise.

"Spider-Man!"

"Tell me where they film the _Bulge News_. Tell me! I don't have much time."

"U-u-uh...S-seventh floor."

He nodded and took off, taking the stairs. He laughed. He did not remember the last time he took the stairs while in his costume. But he arrived, opened the door, and found himself in a studio. A blinking sign read, "LIVE", and an evil grin spread across Spider-Man's masked face.

He instantly leaped into camera view, Jameson screaming from shock. "You! Don't ruin my show! Wasn't the city enough?"

"Oh, fun-nay, Jameson. I'm not here for you, though," and he turned to face the camera. "This goes out to a certain numbskull who calls himself Venom. Meet me at Times Square in an hour. That's one hour. It's time to settle this. That's right, Brock. I'm a'callin' you out. Be there."

"What the hell was that?"

Spider-Man turned to Jameson. "That was me getting you better ratings. You're welcome!" He called as he headed back for the door. Jameson chased after him. "You! Stop!"

"Sorry, no autographs." Spider-Man said, entering the stairwell.

"You think you can just barge in here and ruin my show?!" Jameson shouted.

Spider-Man stopped. "And you think you can just barge in here and ruin my reputation?" was all he said, and then he jumped over the railing of the stairs and fell seven floors. Iron Man buzzed in his earpiece again, "I just saw it, Spider-Man. Head over to Times Square. Clone, are you--"

"His name is _Jessee."_

_"Jessee,_ are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, sir." said a weak voice.

"Hey man, don't worry. Venom's scary--I know. But we got this covered. We're a team."

"Yeah, a team."

"Hey, Stark, how's my wife?"

"Fine. Missing you. She says she loves you."

"Tell her I love her too."

He exited the building from street-level, took a deep breath, and jumped and spun a web. He was about to face Venom for the first time since he threw the bus. _Let's see if there really is such a thing as Karma..._


	16. Seeing Double

Spider-Man waited out in the open, where he could easily see Venom coming. People stood around and watched, and Spider-Man did not care. People tried to speak to him, but he did not answer. He had called Venom out. And he was waiting.

"I have confirmed sightings of Venom. He's heading in your direction."

"Thanks, Stark," Spider-Man said to the hero on the other end of his earpiece. "How much time do I have?"

"One minute."

"And counting," he said, zoning out of hearing range. He closed his eyes, cracked his neck, and prepared for the plan to go into action. He soon saw a black blob in the distance. The blob soon had arms and legs, and then a face. It was Venom.

The black-suited monster landed a few feet from Spider-Man, his tounge slobbering.

"What took you so long, Eddie?"

Venom ignored his taunting. "Why did you call us out, Webs? Not really your style."

"Getting hit by a bus and lying in a coma changes people. Where are the bombs?"

Venom laughed, and Spider-Man realized he wasn't going to get anywhere. He lunged at Venom, who reacted on instinct and put up his hands. After exchanging a few blows, Spider-Man heard Iron Man scream in his ear, and then he was off. He peeked behind him to make sure that Venom was following.

Spider-Man headed towards Midtown, getting directions from Stark. Spider-Man wondered if Venom could hear Iron Man, but he knew it wasn't likely.

"We're going to rip out your spleen and--"

"Ugh, more with my sleen? Come up with something new, _please!" _Spider-Man hollared back. And as he reached the marked building, he dropped down out of sight into an alley. Venom started to drop and follow, but that was when Spider-Man tackled him from above. Venom yelped out in surprise and he was shoved to the ground. He looked at Spider-Man, then back at the alley. "How'd you do that?"

Spider-Man didn't answer. He just jumped away, heading down the alleyway that Venom swore he saw Spider-Man run down earlier. When Venom turned the corner to the alley, he saw Spider-Man at the end, turning a corner to get to the street. Venom rushed through the alley, and then Spider-Man roared and appeared from a dumpster. Venom went to slam the lid on the dumpster and smash it, and as he closed the lid he herd a "Yoo-hoo!" He looked, and Spider-Man was waving from a window of an apartment building. Venom went to chase him, and he clawed his way up the wall and to the window. But instead of going inside and trying to catch Spider-Man, he waited outside, handing at the window, to see how he moved so fast. He waited, and then Venom's field of view was clouded by a red boot, as Spider-Man kicked him in the face from inside the apartment building. Venom fell a few stories and landed on the dumpster.

Spider-Man picked up the weary Venom and shoved him against the wall.

"Where are the bombs, Eddie?"

"What?"

"The bombs!"

Venom didn't answer, and Spider-Man punched him, asking for information. First they were the routine good-guy, bad-guy punches. But then Spider-Man got angry, and he realized what was at stake, and the punches got harder, faster.

"Stop! You'll kill him!"

"Where are the bombs, Eddie?"

_"Stop!" _The clone wrapped his arms around Spider-Man's waist and tugged him away from the semi-conscious Venom.

"Oh great! You just ruined everything!"

"I couldn't just watch and let you kill him!"

"You were supposed to stay hidden!" the real Spider-Man shouted.

"You would've_ killed_ him!"

Venom opened his eyes, and screamed, "Aw, man! There are _two _of you? No fair!"

The clone approached him. "Where are the bombs, Brock?"

"Why should I tell you...are you the real Spidey or no?"

He looked at Spider-Man. "I'm the clone. My name is Jessee. And I was the one who spoke to you earlier as well. Spider-Man just woke up from his coma."

Venom looked at Spider-Man, silent.

"Eddie, please. You're a selfish individual, and you're repulsive. But you are _not _a terrorist."

"Yeah, Eddie. Bombs? Not your style," Spider-Man mimicked Venom from earlier.

Venom gave a deep sigh as he stood. "You don't have much time. The first bomb was just a mini-one--as a demonstration. The rest are going to be double that size. They're planed all over the city--"

_"Where,_ Eddie?"

"I'll tell you--if you let me go."

Spider-Man didn't even think of it. "Fine! Where are they!"

"One is on the Brooklyn Bridge--"

"Eddie! You know that place--" Spider-Man interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, Parker. Anyway, one there. One on the roof of that MTV building. One at the Bulge. One on the Empire State Building. Along with the first one, that's five."

Spider-Man nodded. He kicked Venom on the shoulder, forcing him on the ground. "I don't want to see you until all the bombs are secured. If I see you..."

Venom stood, looked at Spider-Man for a short period of time, and left. The two watched him walk. The clone sighed.

"What?"

"You would've killed him. You do realize that?"

Spider-Man didn't answer.

"You're right," Jessee said. "Getting hit by a bus and lying in a coma _does_ change people. Because the Spider-Man I was supposed to be would have never tried to kill anyone." and he left Spider-Man alone as he buzzed in to Iron Man to tell him the location of the bombs.

**_A/N:I think I have a thank you note in each of my stories, but you all deserve it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and, or review!_**


	17. Back At Base

Spider-Man--the real one--was called back to Stark Tower afterwards. Jessee was sent out into the city to locate the bombs, along with other teams made up of various heroes. Spider-Man was not happy about being taken out of the field, but he complied, since he knew Stark and the other Avengers helped nurse him out of his coma. And they were nice to Mary Jane. That counted for a lot.

Spider-Man arrived, and his wife ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, feeling the strength behind hers and feeling the love and relief she felt. Stark cleared his throat, motioning to speak with Spider-Man. He nodded to Mary Jane, then stood beside Iron Man. "What can I do you for?"

"You almost killed Venom, I hear."

"We go out to fight people. It's what we do, isn't it?"

"We don't kill people. At least you don't, last time I checked."

Spider-Man sighed. "All those bombs, all those people..."

"I know. Scary. But, we're glad to have you back. You gave us a scare. We were afraid the world would lose the Amazing Spider-Man."

He laughed. "Are you kidding? I haven't used my best jokes yet!"

Iron Man nodded as Deadpool walked past. Spider-Man noticed Mary Jane give him a dirty look. "I like him. He's funny," Spider-Man commented.

"Spider-Man, there is one matter we have to attend to."

"And that is?"

"The clone. We can't have two Spider-Mans running about."

"Man, I'd love to see Jameson's face on_ that_ one..."

Iron Man said, "Please, focus. The plan was to terminate the clone. The clone understands this, and--"

"Dude, do you_ hear _yourself? Murder? _No,_ no_ way. _There's _got_ to be another solution."

Iron Man shook his head. "Get back to me, will you?"

"I will. I need to take a mental-health break," Spider-Man said, and he walked away from Stark to go speak with his wife.

**_A/N:Sorry for the shortness. I don't like to cram in stuff, so this is the only way I figured it. Thanks for the reviews!_**


	18. The Brooklyn Bridge

"Venom was right about the one on the Brooklyn Bridge, Stark," the clone buzzed in. He was standing on top of a column, breathing as he watched the others—who were more experienced in this kind of thing—disarm the bomb. 

He looked around, thinking. This was that spot, wasn't it? Where Gwen Stacy died. He had been told about that. And now that he was actually at the location he felt the pain. He looked down at the water below. It was a far way down, huh? The water looked cold. And icky.

Suddenly he got this strange tingling sensation at the base of his neck. What was that, exactly? He had felt it before, but it was so strong now. "Wait a second…" the clone said, thinking. He gasped._ "My spider-sense!"_

He shouted at everyone to stop as he jumped down. Mr. Fantastic, who was working on the bomb, was thrown back as the faux Spider-Man grabbed it and climbed back up on the pillar. He wound up his arm and chucked the bomb out into the water. Not fast enough, as it exploded in mid-air, the force knocking him off his feet. He felt the heat…and he realized how close they had all just been to dying.

"You always ruin everything, Parker!" said a deep familiar voice. The clone turned around and screamed as he was tackled by Venom. And then they fell down, punching each other as they went, into the water below.

"Oh my God!" Mr. Fantastic said. He buzzed into Stark Tower, sending everyone out who could fly above the freezing water to search for them. "That's right, Tony! The bomb exploded—no, Jesse took care of it before—and then Venom! Just tackled him! I think that he thinks Jesse is the real Spider-Man!"

Mr. Fantastic looked into the water. There was nothing. No movement. No signs of life. Anyone who spent too much time in there could easily die of hypothermia. Or drown. _But this is Spider-Man's clone! And Spider-Man never stops fighting! Hopefully Jesse got that part of Spider-Man as well._


	19. Freezing

When Spider-Man had heard the news that Jesee was in the harbor with Venom, he leaped through the nearest window and traveled at his top speed. His concern for Jesee was surprised him: he barely knew the man. But that man was also, in some odd way, himself. So Spider-Man wondered if he was worried out the clone or himself. Or Venom. Yes, Venom, who tackled the clone thinking it was him. After Spider-Man had told him to stay hidden until all the bombs were secure.

And the bombs...

Spider-Man had to give Jesee credit--he responded to his spider-sense much better and quicker than he had in his early days. That bomb would have killed not only the superheroes on the bridge, but all the people traveling across it. And it would have deystroyed the spot where Gwen Stacy died. That would have been terrible...undescribeable...

Spider-Man jumped on a tall rooftop and saw the smoke pummeling from the harbor. Thick, black some. NYPD and NYFD were already on their way, but they wouldn't be able to handle Venom. That's what he was there for.

Spider-Man raced over, leaping great, impossible distances. He covered a lot of ground that way. He still was unsure if it was faster than speeding on a webline, but that could be deicided elsewhere, at another time, when lives were not on the line.

"Spider-Man, move it!" Stark's voice yelled in his ear.

"As if I'm not? Where are you, still at the Tower?" Spider-Man snapped back with added attitude.

"I have to remain here to--"

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

Spider-Man made it to the the bridge, running over to Mr. Fantastic. "Reeds! What's going on?"

"There's no sign of life. I can't see a thing in the water! I--"

Spider-Man didn't hesitate. He just jumped.

The water was freezing. An icy death for those who remained in the water too long. But he held his breath and dove under the surface, desperately searching for his clone.

"Spider-Man! Are you nuts?!" People screamed from the shore. But he didn't hear them, he was too focused.

Finally he breached for air. "Jesse!" He called. "Jesse!"

But there was no response. No reply. No answer. No nothing.

Spider-Man felt something swim about his ankles, and suddenly he was yanked under the water. He knew it was Venom--who else would it be? Spider-Man aimed his foot at where he predicted his head would be and jammed downwards, feeling Venom relase him as he recovered from the blow. Spider-Man knew he'd drown if he stayed in the water, so he kicked off Venom and into the air, shooting a webline at the bridge. He landed back in the water, but holding on to the webline, he started to pull himself in.

Venom surfaced right next to him. "How'd you do that, Parker? I--"

"What did you do to Jesse? Why? I told you to stay out of this!" Spider-Man shouted over the current.

"Ya mean...that wasn't you?" Venom shouted in rage and frustration. _"Why don't you die?"_

"I can't die, Eddie! I can't die until there are no more peope like you left in this world!" He said, his vision blurred.

And he punched Venom in the chest, and Venom punched him across the face, and then...

Cold. Spider-Man realized it for the first time. He was freezing. He couldn't feel his toes. His body was tingling. He was light headed. And Venom could kill him since he was like this.

Suddenly Venom gasped and he dove, running. Running from what? The shaking Spider-Man looked up. Iron Man. Here? How?

Iron Man floated above Spider-Man, reached down and picked him up. He was soaking wet and shivering, semi-consious. "I've got you, Webhead--you are Spider-Man, right?"

"Y-yeah. W-where's Jes-se?"

"We'll keep searching, Spider-Man."

"V-Venom thought it was me-e-e," he cried out. "It should have been me..."

"No, stop talking nonsense. I'm bringing you back to Stark Tower."

"I-I-I-" Spider-Man tried.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I-I want-I want--"

"What do you want?"

"I want some hot cocoa."


	20. The End

Spider-Man was in the same room where he had awoken from his coma. He was covered in warm blankets, fuzzy pink socks, gloves, and a cup of steaming hot chocolate waiting for him on his bedside, reheated constantly by Johnny Storm. He had just opened his eyes, as the frostbite and freezing temperatures had slowed his heart rate and allowed him to take a nap while no longer conscious. But now he was okay, and awake.

Spider-Man remembered everything right away, and the first thing he asked was, "Where's Jesse?"

Mary Jane, the only one in the room with him at the time, smiled. "You're okay," she said, as if saying so to convince herself.

"Where is he, MJ?"

Mary Jane squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, tiger. They didn't find him."

His chest fell. "Oh," he said. "And…and Venom?"

Mary Jane shook her head. "But he wasn't lying about the bombs, Peter. They got them all._ All_ of them! Isn't that amazing?"

"The only reason Jesse is dead…is because Venom thought it was me. I should be dead."

Mary Jane hit him, a little harder than she intended to. "Don't you dare say that! No! I have been sitting here, praying you weren't going to die, for too long! First it was the coma, then it was frostbite…and now that you're better, you are going to go and almost get yourself killed all over again! Don't you dare say that you should be dead. You should live forever with all the selfless things you do."

Iron Man walked in. "She's right, Spider-Man. Good job."

"Well, I hope you are happy, Stark. You wanted to terminate the clone. Well, he's gone."

Captain America walked inside next. "Spider-Man, friend, I thought you have been in this business long enough to know not to consider them dead until you have seen the body."

That shut Spider-Man up. He took a sip of his hot cocoa. "I'm glad you're okay, Spider-Man," Iron Man said.

"Same," Captain America added.

"So Venom…Venom's gone?"

"He don't know where he is, Spider-Man. But I don't think he'll be well enough to throw another bus at you any time soon."

"So…the Inevitable War? Did I win?"

"Of course you won. Good always wins." Mary Jane told him.

"Not always…"

She grabbed her husband, rolled up his mask, and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and looked at him. _"Yes,"_ she said._ "Always." _

**_A/N: Well, that's the end. Thank you for all your reviews and for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a little short. _**


End file.
